


Sacrifice

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I am a w fu, L - Freeform, M/M, Rape, Sorta ignoct??, ardnis, poor Iggy, this honestly hurt to write, trigger warning, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: Short one-shot where Ardyn is about to take Noctis by force until Ignis offers himself to protect the prince.





	Sacrifice

Noctis!

Is what Ignis wanted to scream as he was forced to watch Noctis be pinned by a sword, his eyes were wide and no matter how hard he tried to move, he couldn't make his body get up.

"Look at that, your future king.. is going to be fucked and will die before your very eyes, while you sit there and do nothing. How pitiful." A hand yanked his face up and fingers traced along his jaw, "Mm.. I think I could make good use for these eyes."

The man chuckled and made his way over towards Noctis and roughly grabbed his chin, leaning in and licking his lips-

"No.. Noct..!" Ignis' voice was broken, but he was amazed that he could finally speak. "Leave him.. alone.."

Ardyn looked his way and let go of Noctis, "Why should I? Are you going to exchange your body for his?"

Ignis averted his gaze to his feet and swallowed, "if.. you let him.. be.."

"No.. N-no Ignis-" Ardyn pulled away from Noctis and a few troops held him against the wall as the immortal man pulled Ignis' body up and sat down behind him, setting him on his lap.

"Now to make use for this body.." He ripped Ignis' shirt open, sending the buttons flying, and placed one of his hands over his chest, cupping it roughly. "Ah, such a toned chest." He dug his nails into it, scratching up a little red mark which eventually bled, unsatisfied on how Ignis gritted his teeth and refused to make a sound.

He slid his free hand into his pants and wrapped his fingers around his penis, soon squeezing it. "I am going to fuck you nice and hard in front of your beloved prince, understand?"

Ignis continued to remain quiet and stared at the ground, pretending that Noctis wasn't there, forced to watch him get raped by the man that ruined everything. He didn't open his lips to speak until Ardyn pinched the base of his cock, "Answer me."

He gulped and slowly opened his mouth to speak, "I...." Ardyn leaned in and glanced up at Noctis, smirking at how the princ- well, king now, how his eyee were filled with the want to save his friend hatred towards the immortal man. "Y-yes.." Ignis mumbled his understanding and tried to keep his breath steady.

Noctis once again tried to push against the troops that held him back and whimpered in desperation, he needed to save Ignis! He didn't want him to go through this because of-

Because of him. Ignis has sacrificed so much for him and now here they are, the other going through the worst thing that could possibly ever happen to a human because.. he wanted to protect Noctis. And it's all Noctis' fault that he's not strong enough to protect one of his best friends.

And as Ignis closed his eyes from the pain, Noctis struggled once more and tears ran down his face, "No.. stop.. S-stop hurting him!" His arms felt tired from the constant yet useless pushing against the bots. "Ignis.."

"Ah, look at this, your lovely king seems like he wants to take my place, but you enjoy my cock inside of you, don't you?~" He finally was able to cause a pained whimper to come from the other and smirked over at Noctis who could no longer bare to look.

After releasing inside of him with a satisfied groan, he shoved Ignis off of him and zipped up his pants before standing up, watching the bots pull away from Noctis. Noctis dropped to his knees and crawled over to Ignis, pulling him close. "Ignis, I.. I.." The young king choked on his words and raised his shaky hand to Ignis' face, "I'm sorry.. this..this is all my fault.."

Ignis didn't respond, he didn't even look up at him, he stayed completely silent and still, eyes looking like ones of a broken man.

**Author's Note:**

> DID THAT HURT?!
> 
> CAUSE I K N O W IT HURT ME- And I LOVE writing angst!


End file.
